


My Missing Puzzle Piece

by x_Emmy_R_x



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Angst, Anxiety, Comedy, Drama, Dunno What To Put, Fluff, M/M, Millenium Puzzle, Nightmares, Oops, Present Setting, Puzzleshipping, Rating may go up, Romance, Season 0 Yami, Slow Build, Will Add as I go, Yu-Gi-Oh! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Emmy_R_x/pseuds/x_Emmy_R_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several thousand years ago in the times of ancient Egypt, Pharaoh Atem, Tomb robber Bakura and Marik Ishtar were sealed into three of the millennium items and would only be freed once they met their other halves. Once they are in the hands of their other halves however, they are immediately a target for monsters and the like, how will Yugi and the gang manage love and their safety? Warning: Yugi/Yami, Ryou/Bakura, Marik/Malik, Joey/Seto Anzu bashing BoyxBoy so like don't read if that aint yer thang. Anyways enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Missing Puzzle Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my brand spankin new fanfic. This is my first YGO universe fic so some material may be wrong and also this will NOT be completely correct in regards to canon plot or timeline and such, so don't point that out and if this bothers you turn back. By the way if anyone finds any mistakes, I would appreciate it if you would point it out to me so I can make my story better. PS- I looked up how a guard would address the pharaoh and it said 'king' so that's what I'm using. Other than that enjoy!

My Missing Puzzle Piece

Chapter 1

The First Piece

"Just when the caterpillar thought her life was over, she began to fly." -Unknown

There was a mighty roar of cheer among the court that cool moonlit night. The Pharaoh had defeated the opposing ruler of a not so far away land and in doing so had expanded their country. The ruler was cruel and uncaring, he cared for nothing but wealth. The ruler had all the riches that any one person could enjoy for several lifetimes, but yet that was not enough. He had more than enough but he still wanted more, needed more. So he resorted to stealing. And who not more perfect to steal from but the Pharaoh himself? He surely had enough riches that he would not notice a few missing. Unfortunately for the ruler, he had not known the value of the items he had stolen. For you see, he had stolen three of the millennium items. Had the man known there were seven in total, he would have made it his mission to steal all of them, but alas he had not his prior knowledge. In the end he had only stolen but the Millennium Eye, Ring, and Rod. Soon enough the Ishtar clan had noticed that the three items were missing and informed the Pharaoh who then immediately called for war against the greedy man and his people.

The Pharaoh is an odd and arrogant man. Some might even say he doesn't have a redeeming quality, as his heart is that of the strongest stone. He is not one for thinking with his heart, most of the time anyway. Although he is arrogant and sometimes cruel, the people love him for his honesty, intelligence and good looks. The man certainly inherited all of his parents good qualities. Although he is not very tall, he has dark tanned exotic skin, that not even some Egyptians can obtain by sun bathing. Not only that but his eyes are that of a wild animal, red almost crimson like. They burn with intense pride and love with his country that is rival to none. Men and women alike bowed down to him as he looked the equivalent of a god. He was certainly built like one. Although he never does manual labor, the pharaoh has a muscular build. It's easy to see why so many people treasure him not only because of his looks but because of his manners and eloquence.

Meanwhile outside the treasure room, there stood a man with stunningly white hair. The brilliance of it show in the moon, casting an overall mystical glow to surround Bakura. He leaned against the palace walls as tightly as he could press his body back against it, and listened hard for movement. When he heard a the quiet lone footsteps of the last guard of the night pass by.

Bakura had heard from a little bird that there would be no one guarding the treasure room for a while tonight because of the war that just transpired. No one would dare attack a victorious kingdom right after battle, after all the only other kingdom near here was previously spoke of. So supposedly there was a ten minutes in between the changing of the guards tonight because of the party that was taking place tonight. Of course it was only ten minutes, but Bakura was completely sure that he could get in and out in under five. At least that's what he originally thought. Maybe that was a foolish thought, but he didn't care nor did he regret the choice he made that night.

When he was sure no one was hanging around, he dove for the treasure room in haste, trying to remain as silent as possible. It wouldn't help if he were caught right away, he had to at least grab something. Bakura was well aware of the reason the Pharaoh chose to go to war and he couldn't care less. Bakura wasn't worried about being caught. He'd done this a thousand times and never once had he paid for his actions. Although he shuddered when he remembered when he was almost caught by the pharaoh. His people may love him, but he is one fearsome guy when angry. The white haired thief scanned the large extravagant room for any immediate finds, before settling for the spot at the very middle of the room. There were various chests and pots filled with gold and coins, but it wasn't the gold or the money that made Bakura stop with eyes widened. It was the very prominent golden Millennium Ring sat right on top one of the chests. It called out to him, it almost seemed to pulse at him. Why hasn't this been put back and guarded by Mahad? What was it doing in the treasure room? Surely this wasn't the real deal, right? 'There's no way' Bakura thought to himself in dazzled wonderment. He could feel himself being pulled forward by the magnificent thing and gladly and willingly let it. The tomb robber enjoyed the warm sensation making its way through his body the closer he inched near the artifact. When he finally reached the ring, it seemed to be calling to him, as if it were trying to speak. 'What is it trying to tell me?' He wondered, amazed by the raw power the shiny gold ring seemed to emit. When he reached forward to grab it, it was completely involuntary and he hissed as an almost pleasant feeling burnt his finger tips, despite the cool gold of the ring. It was as if the ring's power went right under his skin and shot through the pale white haired man. He closed his eyes and relished the feeling the ring gave him, savoring it. He could feel how powerful the ring really was and the ring wanted him to be the owner. Not one of those goodie goodie priests. However when he went to put the ring around his neck, it burned his chest, and not in the pleasant and gentle way earlier, but in an aggressive scalding way. It seemed to bubble just beneath his chest. It wasn't a feeling of touch, but more of a sixth sense. Because when he went to touch the ring it was cool, but his hands seemed to burn as if they rested on hot coals.

"Dammit!" He cursed harshly under his breath so as not to attract attention to himself. Bakura might be a thief, but he wasn't stupid. He didn't need to kill anyone tonight, he honestly didn't feel like taking another bath today. Blood is a very nasty substance to get off skin, stains too easily.

He knew that the ring wanted him to be the owner, so what's the hold up? Why did it reject him so? He didn't have the knowledge for that answer, so he hurriedly placed the ring under his arm, trying to ignore the pleasant feeling that you could only describe as content, as he searched for more valuables to get his hands on. He hurriedly dug through the chest and grabbed as many coins and valuables as possible, and stuffing them into his pockets. When he did his thorough search through the room he seemed to be quite satisfied with his find, he turned to leave just as quietly as he came. But when he turned found something shiny and long blocking his path. He squinted his eyes, trying to see the object better, as the only source of light was the moonlight and small dimly lit torches lined along the palace walls.. "It couldn't be." Bakura got on his knees and picked up the object to see that it was another Millennium item, the Rod. Bakura smiled cynically, gliding his fingers over the cool gold. "Two in one day, I have to say that's impressive even for me." The tomb robber noticed how the rod seemed to have no reaction to him, thus convincing him of his earlier theory. The ring had to have chosen him for whatever reason. Once he reached this conclusion, he stood and quickly ran to the doorway, and peaked around the corner to see if anyone was walking this way. Thankfully, no one was, so with the ring and rod in tow, he ventured forward and out of the treasure room.

Just when he thought he was safe, he heard small echoing steps coming in the direction behind him. How hadn't he noticed them earlier? 'What's going on with me?' He wondered. Normally, he was a pro at detecting other people, so how had this person slipped past him?

"Who are you! Show yourself" He yelled into the quiet hallway, his booming voice bouncing off the tall once quiet palace walls. It was more of a demand than any kind of question. There was a long pause before the footsteps became louder and someone became visible in the moonlight. The person who stepped out of the shadows was a familiar face in the palace. She wore a long white dress and had various gold jewelry on. She also wore an unamused face.

"Ishizu..." Bakura smirked, obviously amused. Ishizu then promptly stopped and narrowed her eyes as her only response.. She wasn't very amused by Bakura's antics.

"What ever is the matter? You missing something? You look like you're looking for something."

"Bakura, give me back the items and I won't tell Atem about this. Just give me what I want and leave, that's all I want from you." Ishizu said bluntly

She always was a calm and collected person, Bakura never liked it. She seemed too robotic, and what the white haired male wouldn't do to make her face twist into pure rage or despair.

"You know full well my answer, Ishizu." Bakura smirked tauntingly. Bakura loved to play cat and mouse. He loves to play with his prey before killing it, watch it squirm and struggle before making all of its efforts go to waste.

The Egyptian woman just sighed in frustration. She knew that this was how he would react, but alas she was forever an optimist.

"Bakura, please, I don't want to have to do this-"

"I don't need you to worry about me, so stop this whole pity act as if you really care." Bakura sneered, he hated pity and caring, it was for the weak. He needed not these feelings of weakness. He was too proud for that.

Ishizu looked at Bakura and then to the ground with saddened dark eyes. Bakura has faith that no one in the whole world cares about him. He truly believes everyone is after something. How lonely it must be to see the world through such eyes.

"Bakura, I-" Ishizu looked back up to feel a sharp pain in her side. Bakura was leaned over her weakening form, with a dagger thrust into her side. She could feel her vision blur and her heart quicken in panic. He'd stabbed her.

"Tch, you were always a weak and vulnerable girl, weren't you Ishizu." Bakura whispered roughly before tossing her body aside and letting it fall to the cold stone floor with a quiet thud.

Bakura took his dagger and inspected it, watching the crimson fall to the ground. Disgusting. He looked his clothes over

Life was so easily taken, and so easily given. At least to Bakura. He saw no point in Ishizu's feelings, it had only gotten her hurt, so why did she continuously hurt herself for these feelings. They never resulted in anything substantive, for they never rewarded her. The white haired male looked down to Ishizu's crumpled up body one last time not really caring whether or not she was dead. It made no difference to him.

He jumped behind a stone pillar and checked for more guards. Soon someone would be coming back to the treasure room, and they'd find her body there. No doubt they'll call in for reinforcements. Even though Bakura was as smart and nimble as he is, there's no way he could fight guards trained for combat against people like Bakura. Ishizu was nothing more than a priestess, she had great power but she always chooses to remain neutral. 'What a waste of great power' Bakura thought.

When he saw no impending threat he moved forward, adrenaline in his veins. He reached up and brushed at the sweat forming at his brow. Although it was cool for an Egyptian night, it was still considered to be hotter than most warm climates on their hottest days.His body could definitely feeling the pressure of what he'd just done, and he loved every minute of it. This was one of the few emotions he had that he was proud to have. This was what he lived for and he never once felt guilty for it. The rush was indescribable and unsatable. He always wanted more.

Suddenly a feeling of dread went down his spine. Someone was watching him. He scoffed quietly, cursing under his breath. "How many damn people are going to bother me tonight?" He turned quickly as the thought of dread turned his blood cold.

"Woah, slow down there Bakura." A sort of rasped voice called out before he was in a headlock. Naturally, Bakura elbowed his attacker and escaped the hard grip to see Marik bent over, gasping for breath.

"Tch, that's what you get you bastard. I told you before that you shouldn't sneak op on me." Bakura glared.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were such a girl, want me to get your doll for you little girl?" Marik said laughing

"At least I'm not fucking insane."

Marik just smiled at the words. To be quite honest, Bakura was a little creeped out by Marik. There was something about the crazy guy that freaked him out. Whether it was his maniacal smile or his unpredictable actions he wasn't sure.

"What do you want from me? Shouldn't you be bothering one of your royal hasbin friends?" He asked getting to the point. Much like Ishizu he wanted to get to the point of the matter as quickly as possible. Actually it was more like the whole palace was like that, but that's probably because of how the pharaoh runs things.

Marik let out another hearty laugh. "You think they're my friends? That's a good one. There's only one person I'm friends with and that's myself."

"Maybe you should get out more then." He retorted

Marik just smirked before circling the tomb thief glancing at him as if inspecting him. It was almost predatorial, the way he stalked around the white haired male was that of a lion. The glint in his eye was how Bakura would imagine a predator looked at its prey before going in for the kill. To say he wasn't slightly scared of him right now would be a lie. He could feel his heart up in his throat, though he'd never admit it.

"I see that you found two of the millennium items." Marik spoke softly sliding his fingers over the cool gold of the ring Bakura had under his arm still. Bakura narrowed his eyes in suspicion. How could the psychopath see the rod? It was covered and placed under his clothes. I t was well hidden just for this purpose, so how had he known it was there.

"What's it to you?" Bakura asked fully knowing well of his intentions.

Marik smirked again, before reaching up and sliding his arms around Bakura's neck, hanging off him lazily.

Bakura dared not move an inch from Marik, as the man was very unpredictable. No doubt he had some kind of trick up his sleeve. Just because Marik does dumb shit doesn't mean he isn't smart, infact it's quite the opposite. Marik is actually a very enlightened man at least for a psychopath. Now the extent of his intelligence was something that Bakura did not know.

"What the hell are you doing?" The white haired male asked calmly

Marik hummed in response before speaking. "You should give me one of those."

Bakura rolled his eyes. He figured as much. He should have known he couldn't have escaped that room without repercussions. Marik took one of his hands and brushed Bakura's white mane behind his shoulder.

"So what'll it be? I could just you know, tell Atem your little secret, I don't think he'll be to happy to hear that Or perhaps you'd like it if I told Seto you stole his rod?" Marik said thoughtfully tilting his head to the side slightly waiting for his answer.

The other male mulled it over in his mind. He was almost positive that Marik would take it forcibly if he didn't hand it over and he wasn't to keen on fighting Marik. All he had to defend himself was a small dagger, and with Marik so close he wouldn't be able to use it if he wanted to. It just then occurred to Bakura why Marik had gotten so close to him in the first place. Sneaky bastard. Bakura finally decided he would give it to him for now. Later when he saw the chance he would take it back.

"Fine." Bakura murmured

Malik's smirk turned into what could only be described as a crazed smile.

"Oh sweet little Bakura, thank you. You're such a doll." He chuckled lowly, grabbing at the rod from under his clothes.

Suddenly Malik pulled his hand back and stared at it as if it had just spoken. Bakura furrowed his brows, before pulling the rod out himself and thrusting it out at Marik. He became annoyed when Marik stared at the object he had so desperately wanted before in wonderment.

"Well, take the damn thing." Bakura huffed, annoyed

Marik did so, hesitantly grabbing the rod, before wrapping the item in cloth he'd torn from his own clothes. Bakura furrowed his brows in confusion, but quickly dismissed it. Marik IS crazy afterall.

Atem eyed his courtroom that was filled with men and woman dancing and enjoying the party with pride and joy. Atem has a great love for his country and his people that is rivaled by no one else in the world. He truly and honestly thinks of his kingdom before anything else. No one and nothing could ever be more important than his country and his people.

The palace room was very long and narrow with Atem's throne at the very end of the room. There hung magnificent banners from the tall ceilings and stone statues lined the walls. There were red and gold rugs lining the floor that were currently covered by the masses of bodies.

Normally, a pharaoh would only have a few nobles and royals attend their celebration, but in Atem's case, he wasn't very normal. He held this party for all to see. Every citizen of his country could attend, to him it was all their victory. Although he was revered as a stone cold man, while that is technically true, it still not quite the truth.

"Atem!" A girl with long brown hair came quite excitedly up the stairs that led to his throne. Once she reached him she threw her arm around him as she hadn't seen him in positively forever.

"Mana! What have I told you about touching me while accompanied by others?" Atem's booming deep voice echoed through the palace halls causing some people to turn and stare.

Atem gave them a fierce glare and turned back to Mana as she grabbed onto him tighter. "You promised you would hang out with me today, and I haven't even seen you once!" Mana pouted with displeasure.

Atem rolled his eyes at her bratty attitude, he didn't have time for this. He had to entertain his guests. Although Mana was his childhood friend, he didn't have time for her all of the time, you know being Pharaoh and all. Sometimes she just didn't seem to realize that. No scratch that. She KNOWS she just doesn't care.

"Stop being so grumpy, you'll never get married if you keep making that face." She said smiling while poking at the frown that currently rested on his face.

Atem scoffed in disbelief. "As if, I don't have time to worry about that right now. And it's not like woman aren't throwing themselves at me." He replied arrogantly

She rolled her eyes at his arrogant nature. He hadn't always been that way, ever since he's taken the throne he's been...different. He doesn't even realize it. But Mana did. He doesn't hold that innocence in his once doe like eyes like he used to. Now his eyes are sharp and cold; commanding. Nothing like they used to be. Now that she thought about it, his eyes used to be more of a purplish hue but somehow it seemed to turn red with fury and strength.

"As if you want woman anyway." She muttered under her breath.

Yami gave her a harsh glare that she just shrugged to, not very affected by the silent threat.

"King!" A guard ran to Atem's side in a rush, heavily breathing. He fell to his knee and bowed in respect.

"What is it? What is so important that you must interrupt my party?" The Ruler asked in silent fury and slight worry.

"I'm sorry King but this is very important."

"Well, out with it then." Atem snapped. Everyone knew that Atem wasn't one to beat around the bush. He wanted to get straight to the point.

"There are intruders." The guard said quickly, hoping to get away from that intense gaze.

This caught Atem's attention. Who would dare? On the night of his grand celebration?

"Have you caught them?"

"Yes, King."

"Is that all?"

"No, One of the protectors of the Millennium items, Ishizu Ishtar was wounded."

Atem's eyebrows furrowed slightly at the news, a scowl growing on his face. He'd known Ishizu since he was a child and she had always been very kind to him and his family. She was one of the few people he could call friend. Well, used to.

"Alright...Lead me to the intruders. I'll deal with them myself."

The guard raised his head and took to his feet.

"Follow me then."

Atem nodded and looked back at his court as if it were the last time he would see it again and with an ache in his chest he followed the guard.

"Let go of me you assholes!" Marik snarled viciously trying to shove the guards off of him but only one or two of the guards stumbled and lost their grip on him.

"Throw them over there." Seto pointed to the chains lining the stone walls.

The six guards that tried to retain Marik had to struggle to cuff the man in the chains, Marik cursing and yelling the whole time. Bakura went willingly as he knew there was no point in resisting now. At least not while Seto was here. If both of them tried to escape while he wasn't here they might be able to make a break for it. Seto holds quite a large quantity of magical power and it'd be difficult for them to counter that. Bakura had to wait for an opening.

Currently the prisoners we're in the catacombs as the throne room was currently in use because of the party. Usually the guilty were tried in the throne room but Seto seemed to think this was the next best thing. They'd get to see a glimpse at their punishment here. Seto really is a cruel man, much to popular belief he enjoyed cruel and unusual punishment as well as blackmailing. He was just a very aggressive man, only to those who deserve it though. He had some sort of justice, as twisted as it was.

"Shut up, Marik. You're the reason we're in here in the first place!" Bakura growled as he was chained next to the other man.

"Oh really, it seems to me that you're the one who couldn't get the ring to work!"

"It's not like you did any better you buffoon. Besides I'm not the one who was walking around aimlessly like a moron, so if anyone's at fault it's you." Bakura retorted. Just because Bakura couldn't fight back right now didn't mean he wouldn't complain about it.

Marik rolled his eyes, seeing he lost the argument and said no more.

Bakura still couldn't figure out as to why they couldn't use the items. They had simply pulled out the items, but they were too hot to touch, much less able to do anything with them. When they tried to pull magic out of the items, they just glowed but never did anything. It's almost as if there's a missing piece.

"Well, look who wound up here again." A familiar deep baritone voice echoed through the dark catacombs.

Bakura snapped his head up in the direction of the deep voice. Only one person held that distinctive of a voice.

"Atem." Bakura called out with displeasure. This really sucked, he didn't think that the pharaoh would catch news of them so quickly. He had hoped that they would be able to escape before the pharaoh caught wind of what was going on.

Suddenly Bakura felt a sharp stinging in calf, and flinched in pain, hanging his head reflexively.

"Address your ruler properly, swine." Seto said calmly and calculatingly.

Bakura slowly rose his head and glared at the brown haired man who said nothing more as he raised the whip he held in his hand in warning.

"It's no wonder that you showed up here again, I can say I'm not too surprised." Atem said pacing in front of the two, eyeing the two carefully.

"But I can't say I thought I'd see you here, Marik." Atem said as Marik looked up at his ruler rather boldly.

"Can't say I ever thought I'd be surrounded by dead bodies. Well, like this at least." Marik cackled insanely.

Atem looked down at Marik with an eye of disapproval. "You do realize that your sister is hurt because of Bakura, correct?"

Marik turned his head towards Bakura in shock. How had he not known? Why had Bakura done so? His confusion soon turned into anger and hatred. He must have done it before Marik had met up with him. Marik could feel anger boiling in his blood. If he'd known that he would have killed Bakura when he had the chance.

"What the hell! Is what he's saying true?" Marik demanded.

Bakura grit his teeth as Atem smiled knowingly down at him. The bastard was trying to get them to turn on each other. That or he just liked watching others squirm. Probably the latter.

"I would never." Bakura said through clenched teeth never looking away from the pharaoh.

Atem stepped closer and roughly grabbed Bakura's chin in his hand, forcing him to look at Atem.

"Oh, but you did, Bakura. You stabbed her. You saw the chance when her guard was down. You took advantage of her. She even wanted to negotiate with you. But what do you do? You repay her kindness with a knife wound. Shows what kind of person you are." Atem said coldly tossing Bakura's head back roughly.

Bakura clenched his jaw in frustration. This isn't good. He had two very powerful people very royally pissed off at him.

"Mahad." Atem spoke commandingly, not taking his eyes away from the prisoners.

Bakura was nearly startled when said man had appeared from behind Atem and went to his side kneeling.

"King." Mahad answered his head lowered and his hand on his chest.

"Stand." He spoke softly towards his lifelong friend.

"Go and fetch Ishizu. Once she tells me what has transpired, then I will make an informed decision. I will not be informed by rumors."

Mahad nodded before disappearing again as if he'd never been there in the first place.

Atem then turned to Seto. "I need you to be present once I make my final decision as my witness. Meanwhile, you may do as you please. That is all."

Seto bowed respectfully, a sinister smirk growing on the cruel man's face.

"Yes, King." Seto's hand twitched eagerly to use the whip he had just been given permission to use.

Just as Atem was about to leave, Marik spoke.

"Karma is a bitch pharaoh. Just remember that."

Atem's brows furrowed in confusion, what did he mean? Surely Marik wasn't speaking about himself.

"That only applies to those who are guilty." Atem answered finally.

Marik let out a hearty laugh. "Don't act like you are so innocent pharaoh. It'll catch up to you one day too."

Atem scowled but said no more, climbing back up the stairs he had originally went down. Bakura watched as Atem left, feeling uneasy. As much as he hated to admit it, it would have been better if Atem stayed to observe Seto. He wouldn't let Seto hurt them too bad. He'd want to do it himself. He wouldn't want Seto to have all the fun.

"Alright who's first?" Seto asked cracking the whip in his hand.

There was a quick knock followed by another. "Enter." Atem said in his deep voice, standing up from his spot on the bed. He had retired to his quarters, too stressed with the prisoners punishment to enjoy the ongoing party.

What Marik had said earlier had really shaken the normally calm man. He could only think of the worst possible scenarios in his mind.

"Atem?" He turned his head quickly at the informal speech, instantly relieved it was Mana, who had Ishizu hanging off her, in an attempt to help her walk better.

Atem sighed with relief and smiled tenderly. A kind of smile he held for only the closest of friends and family. Now that he thought about it, it had been a very long time since he had smiled like that. Perhaps he's been very unhappy for a long time and he hadn't realized. Atem quickly shook the thought away from his mind. His happiness wasn't important right now, he has business to attend to.

"Mana, what are you doing here?" He asked

"I'm helping Ishizu here, and...I kind of wanted to see if you were okay." Mana said sheepishly.

"Why would you assume that I wouldn't be?" Atem asked in confusion.

"Well, Mahad said..."

"Mahad is filling your head with nonsense." Atem interrupted her.

"He's just worried. To be honest, you haven't really been yourself lately...You've changed Atem." She trailed off.

"Learn your place Mana." Atem said sternly. Although he was her friend, it didn't mean he still wasn't the pharaoh.

Mana then narrowed her eyes, he wouldn't have dared to speak to her that way before. He's lost touch with his friends. With his loving side. He's turned into a cruel and impatient man. Sometimes, she sees glimpses of the old Atem, but he immediately changes back into the calm and collected mask he always seems to wear. Atem had never been so prideful, but now it's hard to imagine a time where he hadn't been prideful. Earlier when he smiled at them, and at the party he had seemed to revert back to his old self, but that was only very brief and subtle. He was still there, but everyday that went by he grew worse.

"Anyway, I'd like to get straight to the point. Ishizu."

Ishizu turned to look at Atem at the mention of her name and bowed with Mana's help.

"Yes, King?"

"What transpired earlier today involving Bakura and Marik?" Atem asked crossing his arms.

Ishizu flinched at the mention of her brother. She had been informed earlier by Mahad that he had been Bakura's accomplice, and that he had stolen the rod. Mahad had probably foreseen that Atem wouldn't have thought about Ishizu, so he had informed her earlier in order to not raise Atem's temper.

"Well, I had been making my rounds and had noticed that there were no guards on duty by the treasure room. So I meant to go get one of the guards so that it remained safe, but spotted Bakura walking away with the Millennium Ring under his arm so I stopped him and exchanged a few words with him before he stabbed me and ran off. I don't know how Marik fits into the picture, but I can guess that he caught Bakura and took the rod in exchange for his silence. But that's only speculation."

Atem noded in understanding. "I have come to a conclusion. He spoke suddenly.

Mana and Ishizu's heads snapped up in surprise to his announcement. He probably thought as much and had already made his decision. Ishizu prayed to Ra that Marik would get off easy, Marik as crazy as he is, is still a large part of her family and world. If he were to suddenly disappear she didn't know what she would do.

"Since Bakura and Marik have committed crimes against the crown before, and their crimes this time are directly against the crown and can be seen as treason...The only suitable punishment is death."

There was a long and heavy silence in the room as everyone in the room processed this information. The air in room seemed to turn cold as it weighed down on everyone.

Surprisingly Mana was the first to speak. "Atem, come on reconsider. This is Marik we're talking about..."

Atem turned to Mana and gave her a cold glare. "I have sentenced people to death before, but you only protest when it concerns you. Do you not see your hypocrisy?"

Mana stood shocked at his cold demeanor. He had never spoken to her in such a fashion before.

"Atem!"

"What is wrong with my statement? Did I say something false? Am I somehow wrong? Please tell me what the difference is between someone I don't know and a friend? Just because they are my friend doesn't lessen their punishment. How is that fair? How do you expect me to be fair when I make decisions based on personal feelings."

Mana felt tears prick at her eyes and she closed the distance between her and Atem and slapped him across the face.

"There's a difference between being fair and not caring. You don't care. Not anymore. What happened?"

"My happiness is of no consequence to the throne, therefore It is not required." Atem automatically.

When Mana and Atem were younger he had vowed that he would never turn into one of those court officials who had no emotion. But now he was worse than those officials he had despised.

"Fine do what you want, but you'll have it coming to you one day." Mana said shakily, as tears threatened to spill.

Atem flinched as Marik's voice echoed in his head. "Karma is a bitch, Pharaoh." Atem pushed the thought away. He need not worry about what a nutcase has to say about him.

Everyone was so busy with their thoughts that they hadn't noticed the way Ishizu seemed to sway back and forth.

Suddenly Ishizu fell to the floor and landed with a quiet thud, causing everyone to rush to her side in confusion and worry.

"Ishizu...Ishizu!" Mana shook her urgently as tears wet her cheeks, the weight of everything coming down on her all at once.

Ishizu stirred slightly, her face in a grimace, and they both sat back and sighed with relief.

Atem recognized this as one of her visions and sat back on his heels, no longer worried for her. Despite his words, he had still launched forward to help his former friend. He cursed himself quietly, waiting for her to reach consciousness.

Once Ishizu was able to sit up by herself, Atem took it upon himself to question her.

"What did you see?" He asked crossing his arms.

Ishizu breathed heavily from exhaustion. "You're in danger."

This caught his attention, and he rose to his feet in shock.

"What do you mean?" Mana asked, her hands on Ishizu's shoulders in concern.

"The ruler who stole the items is going to come for you. He wishes to steal them back and put an end to your reign."

"Ishizu, Since you both have a problem with my punishment, I'll leave it up to you both to choose a proper punishment for those two. I need to increase guards near the palace. I have a lot to attend to, so I have no time to deal with petty thieves."

Mana smiled brightly up at Atem, who received an emotionless stare. She frowned as Atem turned to leave his room. Before he left he looked over his shoulder at Ishizu.

"And, it had better be an efficient punishment, otherwise I'll have to punish you two myself."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mana asked, peering at Ishizu from time to time as she followed the older down the dark staircase.

"No but this is the only way I know my brother will be able to live on, plus he needs this. Like the Pharaoh, his heart has grown dark, and he needs to change or he'll end up going insane."

Mana was quiet for a moment before voicing her concerns. "Will Atem...?" She trailed off. Too scared to voice the rest of her worries.

"Perhaps if he doesn't get the help he needs. If he keeps going in the direction he is he will not only be his own downfall but the kingdoms."

Mana bit her lip in nervousness, this creep ass staircase was going on forever, and she wasn't sure if Atem would agree to this punishment. And if this girl keeps following so closely, she was going to smack her.

She thought her name was Anzu or something of that sort. Mana wasn't exactly sure. All she knew was that she was Ishizu's apprentice. She wasn't very good at learning spells or concepts and all she was interested in doing was love spells. Why Ishizu took her on was beyond Mana.

Mana looked to Ishizu in worry. She wasn't talking like she usually would in her carefree nature. Well that probably makes sense since she was about to loose a brother. She could only sympathize with what Ishizu must be going through. Not only is she losing her brother, but her friend is slowly losing his grip on reality.

Mana didn't really know Marik that well, but she could only imagine what it's like to lose your brother and friend nearly at the same time.

Anzu ran into Mana when the three came to an abrupt stop, causing Mana to look behind her in annoyance at the brown haired girl. Anzu gave her an apologetic look before Mana turned to follow Ishizu through the doorway that lead to the catacombs.

Ishizu gasped loudly and ran to Marik's side, causing the other two girls to run after her in confusion.

When Mana saw them she gasped as well. Bakura and Marik were covered in blood and bruises. Bakura's eyebrow was bleeding, and he had to close his right eye to keep the blood out. His arms were covered in whip marks and welts. Marik was out cold, his whole body seemed to be a giant whip mark. Ishizu was desperately trying to wake him, but no amount of shaking seemed to help.

"He's not dead." Bakura said with ragged breathing

Ishizu let go of her brother and gently laid him against the stone wall. She took in his dark features, knowing this would likely be the last time she ever saw him. She smiled with sad fondness and kissed his forehead as tears threatened to fall. She shook her head before getting to her feet. She had to remind herself that this was the only way he'd be able to live on, even if it wasn't with her by his side.

"What the hell...are you doing down here? Seto's going to lose his shit if he finds you down here. More than that Atem will." Bakura managed out.

Ishizu could tell that he was in a very weakened state, and hoped that the spell wouldn't kill him. Even though he got Marik tied up in this whole mess, she still didn't wish for his demise.

"Atem said we could pick your punishment...So we've decided to cast a spell."

Bakura narrowed his eye at them in suspicion. "What are you planning?"

The three of them looked at each other contemplating telling him. They didn't want Bakura's wrath on them.

"We're going to seal you in the items." Mana said finally.

Bakura's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Atem wanted to kill you, so it's this or death. Would you rather choose death?" Ishizu asked

Bakura's eye remained narrowed, he didn't believe a word he was hearing.

"So what exactly does this entail?"

"You will be bound to the item until your other half, your better half comes into contact with the item. Only then will you be free from the items power. If you wish to obtain the item's power, you and your other half must work together and form a strong bond. If you do so then the item will see you as whole. Without it you are only half a person, half a soul. Thus the item will not lend you its power, for you do not have enough." Ishizu explained

Bakura's brows furrowed together "Other half? How long will it take for them to find the item? And how are you so sure that this will all happen?" Several other questions came to mind rather flooded his brain.

Ishizu looked to the ground contemplating what to say and what to leave secret.

"Ishizu had a vision earlier in the Pharaoh's room. That's how." Mana answered for her.

Ishizu nodded. She had not relayed this information to the Pharaoh for he may have tried to intervene, and fate always wins. No matter the price, not even Atem's life would be spared from fate's grasp. What was more troubling was that she foresaw the Pharaoh being cast into one of the items as well, the puzzle. She didn't know what to think of the information as she can't remember exactly what is true with the Pharaoh and what isn't. For some reason she kept hitting this black wall when she tried to see the Pharaoh's future. Which is not something that happens very often and for that she is very concerned for him.

"I'm not sure how long it will take you to find your other half, it may take a day, a week, a year, or a century, all I know is that they are out there somewhere, and fate will guide you to them."

Bakura rolled his eye. "Yeah, Yeah, fate this fate that. I want some facts!"

Ishizu shook her head. "I'm sorry, but we have no more time for chit chat. Seto could come any moment and I'm not sure how well the Pharaoh will bode with this punishment so we must act quickly."

Bakura rolled his eye again and sighed. "Whatever, as long as I don't die." He didn't really mind, he was going to get to use the items power. In the end he would still get the item so it mattered not when he would get it. He was a rather patient man. Or at least for a thief.

Ishizu nodded and turned to the two. "Give me the materials." They both nodded. Anzu gave Ishizu the spellbook and Mana gave her the two Millenium items.

Ishizu opened the book of spells and opened it to her desired page and began chanting in a language older than Egyptian, it was rather hard to pronounce and if done wrong the spell could be altered slightly. So Ishizu had to be very carefully so as no harm come to her brother or Bakura.

The Ring started to glow and warmth began to radiate from it in waves. Bakura could feel his injuries become less painful the longer he was bathing in the warmth. Suddenly there was a burst of light from the ring and Bakura himself began to glow, and the ring shot up in the air and began to float.

"Bakura...please...tell Marik all of which I relayed to you if you see him. And please...take care of him if I'm not around." Ishizu pleaded with a soft smile that seemed to radiate sadness stronger than the ring's glow.

Ishizu wasn't sure if it was her imagination or if it was her wishful mind, but she could have sworn Bakura had nodded his head slightly. Then all at once the bright light was gone and so was Bakura as the ring glowed softly, lowering to the ground and made a soft clink against the stone.

Ishizu sighed shakily, running her hand through her long dark hair. "Alright one down, one more to go."

Atem wasn't sure if it was late in the morning or early night. Everything lately had been so fucked up that he hadn't noticed whether or not the sun had came and set again. Atem's mind began to wonder as he headed to his bedroom. He had wondered what punishment Mana and Ishizu had come up with. To be honest he wasn't sure whether or not he took pity on Ishizu or if he didn't care. He couldn't remember the last time he felt anything but pride and boredom. He'd become the one thing he didn't want to become. Emotionless. He just didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered but his kingdom. Nothing. Not his emotions, not his friends...nothing.

"King we're here." One of the guards said as Atem zoned back into reality.

When had he been accompanied by guards? "Thank you. Please stay here for the night" He said simply entering his bedroom alone.

Atem was surprised by the hand that went over his mouth and he started to flail in surprise, trying to get away from his attacker. Surprisingly, the hand retracted and he turned to see a girl about the same height as him who donned short brown hair and had sparkling blue eyes. He would have categorized her as attractive if she hadn't just attacked him in his own bedroom. He was about to yell to the guards who stood just outside the door, but when he opened his mouth, his voice wouldn't come out.

He furrowed his brows confused and he clutched his throat with one hand and clutched his hand with his free, sort of in a choke hold.

The girl giggled quietly, the giggle was like that of a little girls when she had done something bad and was proud of it.

"What's the matter? Can you not speak?" Anzu asked with a sort of crazed laugh

Atem jaw set in anger and frustration. This bitch! How dare she do this to him, doesn't she realize who he is?

"I'm sorry I had to result to this but you would have yelled so I had to do it. Don't be mad." She pouted

"So get straight to the point, I know you enjoy that, I'm going to seal you in this." She said holding up the Millennium Puzzle.

Atem's eyes widened as he took in the new information. This witch! Why?

"This is for your own good. Your heart has become too tainted to continue ruling. You've become too emotionless. I'm sending you to someone who will be able to help mend your heart, your other half."

Atem turned to run towards the door, but was stuck in place. What had the witch done to him now? He was seething, his eyes glaring in pure hatred.

"Now, now. Can't leave too soon now can you?" She said almost in a condescending way.

Atem grinded his teeth together in frustration. This was torture for him besides the obvious. He hated not being in control so that was just the cherry on his shit cake.

The girl pulled out Ishizu's spellbook and Atem's eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh I see you recognize it, don't worry I didn't fight her for it. I stole it, if that's any consolation."

Anzu flipped open to the page that Ishizu had used on Marik and Bakura just a few moments ago. She laid the Puzzle out in front of her and began to chant in the same language Ishizu had, only this time she fumbled on a few words. Although she stumbled on the word a few times, the puzzle shook and started to glow with warmth, except this time it was way too bright and nearly blinded the two of them. The puzzle floated in the air with such a grace like no other.

As soon as Atem felt the warmth of the puzzle wash over him, he relaxed into it willingly and sighed with content. There was one more bright flash of light before Atem disappeared and the puzzle glowed happily in response, still warm.

Suddenly Ishizu burst into the room, along with several guards, but they had been too late. Atem was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, first chapter done! You have no idea how long that took me to write. Jesus H Christ. Anyways next chapter is Yugi and friends so look for that sometime in the near future. Let me know what you think in the comments. I don't bite, so please don't be shy.
> 
> ~ Until then


End file.
